


Mistaken for a Girl!

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Forced Crossdress, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sexual Tension, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Luhan is tired of being seen as a girl when he was clearly born a boy,so he decides to change all that by working out at the gym,his only problems with that is that he's dressed in female workout clothes,and his personal trainer at the gym looks like he wants to do more than just train him...





	Mistaken for a Girl!

The sounds of Luhan's outrage poured in to the night air as he was aggravated for the last time about his meak girlish appearance by his own family members and even close friends. Luhan was tired of being seen as a girl when he was clearly born a boy. So he had decided to start working out at the gym to gain a new masculine prospective of himself to put an end to everyone's teasing of his person.

That event was the last straw for him. Or at least it would've been if he hadn't arrived to the gym the very next morning after breakfast to find his gym clothes not in place as he'd originally thought. Luhan cursed under his breath as he got himself ready inside the men's locker room, rolling his eyes at the fact that he hadn't paid close attention to the sneaky little glances his cousins had been giving him over the breakfast table before he'd left the house to start his day. He should've known those sneaky little brats have been up to something! Hell, they always were!

He left the the men's locker room making his way to the training room. Once in it, he stood in the completely empty training room staring at him reflection in the large work out mirror placed against both sides of the room's walls, his gym bag laying at his feet. He was awaiting the arrival of his own personal trainer as he peered at his reflection in the mirror in utter mortification. He gaped at the mere sight of himself. Hair neck length and dyed a nice honey blond, brown eyes bright and doey, nose perfectly placed with lips flushed its natural shade of pink.

He finally frowned at his reflection, looking the part of a girl or some kink savvy sissy boy twink in the spaghetti strapped tee, tight fitted hoodie and short girlie gym shorts. Most likely taken from one of his cousins' own closets. And they were all pink!

Luhan nervously tried to pull down the girlie gym shorts he had on over the soft flesh of his ass. A dominant blush of embarrassment flushing his face with the endeavor. This was all his cousins' faults! They had jokingly switched out his male work out clothes that he'd just bought himself the previous night just for a few laughs.

Of course he could've ran home and switched them but he didn't want them to think that they had gotten one over on him and he was already at the gym. Driving back home to grab a quick change of clothes would've been a good waste of gasoline.

Besides that fact he was going to just tell his trainer about the mishap and probably have a few laughs with her. The problem was he wasn't a her, it was a him. His trainer was a man. A finely toned hot-blooded gorgeous male specimen! One that can't seem to tear his eyes away from his extremely exposed smooth hairless skinny legs.

He had been so immersed in the raw sight of himself dressed like a girl from a work out video that he hadn't taken notice of his gym trainer. At least not until he was standing directly behind him and the massive sized room mirror. Their eyes locked. A charming smile in place over his trainer's handsome face as Luhan continued to blush prettily from his own embarrassment.

The man was tall with broader shoulders than his own, a perfectly toned body with strong arms and a pair of muscular legs that showed just how fast of a runner he was. And oh, how Luhan envied him! He was clad in a simple t-shirt and men's gym shorts compared to the crap he had on!

The man has dark brown hair that looked soft enough for Luhan to pull his hands through which fell over his forehead a bit because of the cut. He had an almost perfect made nose. His eyes were a deep brown and his lips were a dusky colored pink.

If he wasn't gay before, he sure as hell was almost bisexual now! Luhan wailed on the inside. He was the complete opposite of that man with scrawny limbs, a muscleless girlie physique, and soft girlish features. All that left much to be desired. Yeah, he was utterly manly for sure!

Of all the trainers they had to choose to help him with his work out, they had to pick a man. A glorious male like him. Sure, any girl would have died for the chance he had to be close to his kind, but he was no girl and not just in a manner of speaking! He cringed at the actual idea of that. This situation he has found himself in because of his cousins, spoke of bad misfortune.

Huffing inwardly, Luhan forced himself to look away from the mirror. Then he turned away from the mirror gathering up the courage inside of himself to hastily greet the other male. A nervous flutter immediately picking up in his stomach before he does.

"Hi! I-I'm Xi L-luhan..." Luhan nervously whispered his greeting, ending on a stammer as he introduced himself to his new trainer then pinked even more at his own anxious behavior. All the while, his trainer had been too busy openly looking at Luhan's body since he'd first entered the room. Luhan could almost image all of the naughty little thoughts that had probably crossed over in his mind as he had looked his full.

"It's a real pleasure to you meet you, Luhan. I'm Oh Sehun and I going to be your personal trainer for today. So, are you ready to get the full body work out?" Sehun replied in return eyes now focused wholly on his trainee liking way made a blush appear on Luhan's face just by simply existing.

"Should we stretch for this particular work out, Mr. Oh?" Luhan asked on a blush nervously playing with the end of his t-shirt hoping that Sehun didn't noticed him doing so.

"Of course, let me just lay out a work out mat at the center of the room and then we can get started." Sehun answered, leaving Luhan to do as he said he would, before he addressed the issue of what Luhan should and shouldn't call him as they work out together, "Don't call me Mr. Oh, that's my father. Just Sehun is fine."

Oh, how Sehun is just fine! Was the thought that immediately crossed over in to Luhan's mind after the man had said it. Come on, he left that one completely open! And he knew it. The fucking goregous bastard was smirking knowingly at him to his shock, awe, and with ease. So he turned away from him with his heart racing faster within his chest. And if he blushed anymore he might eventually pass out from amazingly doing it so much!

Shaking the affects Sehun held over on him away, Luhan went over to center of the training room to stand next to the well built trainer. The exercise mat for two now lying on the floor after Sehun had placed it down for them to begin their pre-exercise stretches.

"Why don't you lay down beside me and let me help you stretch, okay?" Sehun suggested as if it was the easiest thing in the world for a boy of his stature to do especially with someone as handsome as Sehun now lying down on the mat right in front of him. The man was laying on his back looking up at Luhan with those dark eyes of his.

He was a clumsy guy after all. The thoughts of him falling on top of Sehun flashed through his mind and he turned a hot crimson red from the embarrassment of the situation. What was this man trying to do to his poor frail heart? Kill it? Was death by hotness totally a thing? Seriously stretching with someone of Sehun's stature was enough to make his entire head spin right off his shoulders.

"O-okay..." he sputtered on a soft whisper, his thoughts clearing up from what he'd originally wanted to say to the man when he laid down upon the mat. Then in the next second, Sehun was on top of him and in between his legs- his thighs. Shock at his actions coursed through him when he peered up at Sehun. His breath hitched when their eyes finally locked again and he swore that he saw a smirk brighten deep within Sehun's eyes as they stared at one another.

Their eyes broke contact when Sehun settled himself in front of Luhan and grasped on to one of his soft milky white thighs in order to lift up his leg and help him stretch it. And Luhan sucked in air at the feel of Sehun's rough palms over his delicate skin. He hadn't prepared his mind for the idea that Sehun would actual be placing his hands on him. So when he did, it bewildered him.

Blushing crimson red once again, he allowed Sehun to began to stretch his other leg without a problem as he kept the first leg up and close to his chest. Soon both of his legs were pressed against his chest by the use of his own hands as he prayed and willed himself not to become erect with his newfound want of Sehun.

He let out a chagrined squeak when Sehun pulled his legs apart, slipping his body in between his thighs. He released his hold on his own legs. The palms of his hands suddenly flattening against Sehun's back as he slowly wrapped his arms and legs around his trainer's firm body. They were now pressed chest to chest. Lips close enough to kiss. And slowly embarrassment filled his entire void with the realization of it.

"Is there anything that you need to tell me, Luhan?" Sehun mused, an eyebrow quirked up in a teasing display as Luhan loosened his limbs from around his, breathing in nervous huffs of air once again when Sehun cupped his face in the palms of his hands. His cheeks brightening to a another deep shade of red when he realized that Sehun had caught on to his little secret, because he sadly could not keep himself from becoming erect with a gorgeous man like Oh Sehun lying right on top of him.

"I-I'm sorry... I wasn't trying to deceive you. It's just that my cousins' thought this would be a good practical joke on me, so they switched out my work out clothes for one of their own. And I didn't feel like driving all the way back home just to get my original attire to work out in. I mean, I was already here and I had already planned on telling the trainer that I would recieve the truth. But then you walked in to the room and I lost everything that I was going to say in the deepest parts of my mind. L-like I said, I'm sorry for deceiving you unintentionally!" Luhan muttered out the truth, apologizing profusely as he does so to him whilst he pushed Sehun off him in order for him to sit up on his own. His face, a mixture of red and clear embarrassment. A beauteous facial expression for him to have ever seen on one Oh Sehun.

"Shush. I'm going to take care of you now, Luhan." Sehun simply murmured back in reply, pushing Luhan back down against the mat pressing their bodies back together.

"What do you- muah!" Luhan started to ask with confusion laced within his voice right before Sehun cut him off with the soft press of their lips. Instantly their lips moved together.

Sehun slipped his lips from Luhan's, sliding down the side of his neck, leaving a trail of wet burning kisses in his wake as he does. His hands busied with giving Luhan's lithe frame a nice little feel up as he ate up every little moan Luhan let escape from in between his parted lips. Sehun licked at the soft skin of Luhan's shoulder before sinking his teeth in to it, loving the shocked little gasp it caused in its stead.

For the second time since they met and this has happened, Luhan pushed Sehun away from him in order to remove the tight fitted hoodie that he was wearing. Only leaving him in the spaghetti strapped tee and girlie gym shorts. Sehun followed his lead by removing his own t-shirt from his body as well. Then he was back to kissing Sehun with the trainer's hands slipping underneath the tee that he was still wearing, caressing his delicate bare skin.

They kept touching, pushing and pulling, until both of them were almost completely naked with Luhan on all fours. Well, Sehun was naked already and Luhan would've been if it were not for the fact that Sehun was staring at his lower half in shocked silence. That's why, as well as changing out his gyms clothes, his sneaky cousins had also exchange his underwear for the female variety. Which was a lacy red little thing that perfectly hugged Luhan's porcelain colored ass in them protectively from Sehun's steadily prying eyes.

In Sehun's eyes, Luhan was a breathtakingly beautiful sight to behold. An vestal angel with neck length dyed honey blond hair, brown doe like eye, a perfect set nose, and natural pink lips. He also loved the heightened differences of their bodies. A dainty sylphlike physique, skinny limbs, and soft sweet features against his own more errorless toned anatomy that showcases his strong arms and muscular legs.

Sehun landed a hard smack to the left cheek of Luhan's ass, loving the yelp that it induced. So he did the same to the other cheek, soothing the heated flesh with the warmth of tongue, licking moans of approval from Luhan's pretty open mouth. He forced himself away from him in preparation of ripping the laced underwear from off his desired destination, licking his wet muscle over Luhan's twitching pink unused rim.

Luhan cried out at the feeling of Sehun's tongue probing around inside once he'd pressed the wet muscle within him. He clutched on to the other's clothes as Sehun took his time with him, eating him out until he was leaking precum from the vey tip of his cock and he almost couldn't take it anymore.

Sehun pulled himself away from Luhan's tight wet heat. He grabbed his own gym shorts, searching the pockets for something. When he found what he had been looking for, he uncapped the small bottle squirting the cold translucent substance on to four of his fingers. And with quick movements, he moved his hands back to Luhan's now bared lower half, using one of Luhan's hips for leverage as he pressed one of his slicked fingers at his entrance.

Sehun painstakingly stretched Luhan's moist heat listening to every little hitch of breath and every little moan that Luhan would let out as he worked him open. Once he was up to all four of his fingers, he stopped stretching him, taking his fingers out of him right after he does. Sehun aligned the bulbous head of his own erect cock to Luhan's now slightly gaping entrance after he'd squirts a nice bit of lubricant over it, stroking the shaft of his cock a few times before he began pressing inside.

Once inside, he couldn't hold himself back any longer and he didn't want to prolong Luhan's end since this was his first time with a man, so fucked right in to him. Luhan mewled, whimpered, and whined beneath him, taking everything that was his to give. And he ravished him for it!

Luhan's back arched with every slam of Sehun's hips against him as he connected with his prostate. Over and over again. He could feel the magnificent shape of Sehun's cock moving swiftly inside of him. His body felt blazing hot as his inner walls clenched around his trainer's cock. Thrust after thrust.

Sehun jerked his hips upwards, moving one of his hands to Luhan's peaked nipples, pinching and twisting them to illicit even more cries of pleasure from Luhan as he continued to fuck him. He slid his other hand, still resting upon Luhan's hip to his pulsating cock, stroking it in a firm grasp. And with few strokes of his hand, Luhan finally came undone, cumming all over Sehun's hand and the mat resting beneath them.

Sehun kept fucking in to him trying to find his own release until Luhan couldn't take anymore of the overstimulation, sqirting out even more cum, because of the constant assault to his prostate. Luhan's legs were starting to go numb as the euphoria of his orgasm started to fade within him. Soon Sehun pulled his cock out of him after exploding deep within him, cum seeping down his inners thighs from how much cum was released inside of him oce he finally found his own end. Then Sehun fell on over Luhan from exhaustion after such rigorous activity. Silence took over atmosphere between them.

Luhan fell forward from his own exhaustion taking Sehun's weight with him. They cuddled together in a massive pile of limbs and harsh breathing. Sehun's lips on the nape of Luhan's neck as he held him close.

Sehun asked slipping his hands with Luhan's own once he decided to finally speak through the silence of the room, "Can I be honest with you too, Luhan?"

"Honest? Why?" Luhan replied, liking the feel of Sehun's own frame surrounding his slender form.

Sehun came right out and said it, "I was not your intended trainer for today."

Luhan questioned him confused by what he was saying, "What do you mean by that?"

"I meant that the original person that was supposed to train you today was a female who actually works here-" Sehun answered as honestly as he could before Luhan cut him off with his next question.

Luhan hissed now in understanding, his hold on Sehun's hands slipping whilst he tried to turn his body to face him but Sehun kept him in place, pressing his face in crook of his neck as he spoke, "You mean you don't really work here?"

Sehun retorted on a sigh, pressing Luhan in tight against as if he were he'd leave him if he let him go, "Wait, Luhan, baby don't panic! In truth, yes, I don't work here. But I do own it- no I mean my family owns it. In fact we own a lot of other establishments like this gym, such as hotels, spas, and so forth."

Luhan asked him on a whisper too afraid of what his response might be, "Sehun, answer me truthfully, do you use your family's businesses to pick up potential sexual partners all the time?"

Sehun hurriedly exclaimed, "What! No! You are the only... I saw you and I... I knew that you were it for me. I had to make you mine. Did I make you mine, Luhan?"

Luhan said with a cunning smile smoothing over his pretty face, "Only if you do me one huge favor."

Sehun happily sighed in compliance, "Baby, I'll do whatever you want."

Later that night after their "work out" at the gym, the two of them washed up, then went out shopping for new clothes for Luhan to wear out on their first official date. Afterwards, they a magical evening together, getting to know each other better before Sehun took Luhan home. Luhan made sure to make a lot of noise in order for his nosy busybodied cousins to come see what he was up to.

When they did, he was cutely flirting with Sehun right before he wrapped his arms arouund his neck, kissing him in to obscurity. They solemnly parted and Sehun left for the night after that whilst Luhan happily waved at Sehun's departing form. He may not be manly enough to his cousins, but he sure knew how get a man to which none of them had. He smiled at that as he entered the house passing by the shocked faces of his "new favorite" cousins.


End file.
